Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle engine mount structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle engine mount structure that includes a heat shield at least partially overlays a motor mount assembly thereby limiting the amount of heat radiated from the engine at a motor mount assembly.
Background Information
An engine within a vehicle is supported to the vehicle structure by motor mount assemblies. The motor mount assemblies usually include an elastic portion that is designed to absorb vibrations produced by the engine.